Semiconductor fabrication apparatuses include a support plate in a process chamber to support a substrate. Heating wires are disposed within the support plate to heat the substrate to a certain temperature.
Such heating wires are embedded in a spiral pattern, and are connected in parallel to one another. In this case, since the entire length of the parallel-connected heating wires is greater than that of series-connected heating wires, the parallel-connected heating wires can be arrayed with smaller intervals. However, since the entire length of parallel-connected heating wires is greater than that of series-connected heating wires, parallel-connected heating wires are inappropriate to be embedded in a small area. Furthermore, as parallel-connected heating wires extend toward the edge of a support plate, the length thereof is increased, and the resistance thereof is also increased. Thus, it may be difficult to obtain a desired amount of heat.